Star Wars Various sex stories
by Kzerker96
Summary: This is about multiple characters from the Star Wars series having sex.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or Lucasarts. The feelings and opinions represented in this story are in no way related to the feelings and opinions of Lucasarts. This is entirely fictional.

* * *

Jaina Solo flopped down on her bed in the small room in the jedi temple. She was exhausted from the rigorous training regimen of her jedi masters. At 8 AM she had lightsaber combat training with Uncle Luke, then at 10 AM she had hand to hand combat training with Aunt Mara, and then the entire class jogged around the entire temple 14 times! The worst part by far though, was that she was so horny. She had been so busy in the 2 weeks since she had come back to the temple from Coruscant, that she hadn't even had time to masturbate since she got back.

Without realizing it her hand had started absentmindedly drifting down to her pants zipper while she lay on her bed. "Oh, fuck it." Jaina said as she got off the bed and pulled of her clothes. She looked down at her tight 18 year old body and smiled at how gorgeous she was. With her firm 36D breasts, tight shaven pussy, firm yet juicy ass, and athletic physique. She laid back down on the soft silk bed sheets and started to rub small circles around her clit with her left hand and rub her left breast with her right hand.

She took in a sharp breath and immediately felt herself get wet, as she rubbed faster and faster. "Oh yes" She moaned to herself. Then not able to take the empty feeling in her pussy she pushed a finger into her vagina, and moaned very loudly. It was times like this when she was glad the walls were soundproof.

For 5 minutes she pushed her finger in and out repeatedly, steadily getting faster. Se added a second finger and moaned something unintelligible, her brain was to encompassed in the pleasure she was giving herself. She was so close. Suddenly she shoved a third finger in as deep into her pussy as it would go in and exploded in an amazing orgasm. "Aghhhhhh! Oh my God! Yes!" She yelled.

Just then there was a knock on the door but in the aftermath of one of the best orgasms she had ever had, Jaina didn't hear it.

Not hearing an answer from his sisters room Jacen, Jaina's twin opened the door and walked in. "Holy Shit!" Yelled Jacen as he walked in the room and saw his hot sister completely naked with her fingers in her pussy. "Jacen what the Fuck! Get out of here!" Yelled Jaina. She pulled at the sheets in a vain attempt to cover herself up. But Jacen didn't move, instead he closed the door and locked it.

"Jacen what the fuck are you doing?" Said Jaina giving up on attempting to hide her naked body. She had to admit it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. And if Jaina was honest with herself, she had fantasized about Jacen's cock multiple times.

"Something I have wanted since we were 14" said Jacen without taking his eyes off of Jaina. "What do you mean?" Said Jaina, fully aware of what her brother wanted."I mean, I'm gonna fuck your pussy raw." Said Jacen as he took off his shirt to reveal his muscular chest.

"Jacen we are brother and sister, we can't!" Said Jaina with no real conviction in her voice. Jacen could tell that Jaina wanted this as badly as he did. Next he removed his pants to reveal a thick 9 inch cock. "Oohhh." Said Jaina, staring at the monster she now craved to have in her pussy.

Jacen walked over to the bed and pushed Jaina gently onto her back, and climbed over top of her so that his head was at her waist "But first, I'm gonna make you want it." Said Jacen with a dark grin on his face. "What do you... Oh!" Jaina cried suddenly as her brother pushed her legs apart and buried his tongue in her vagina. "Oh! Jacen!" Yelled Jaina.

Jacen, invigorated by her approval, started delving his tongue into her pussy as fast as he could while he took his left hand and started moving 2 fingers in and out of her pussy while licking it. After 5 minutes Jaina yelled out "OH GOD!" as she came and an explosion of pleasure ran through her body.

Jacen's face got covered in her juices and he eagerly licked it all up. "Oh God Jacen! Fuck my pussy!" She said with lust shining brightly in her eyes. "With pleasure!" Said Jacen as he shifted his position so the head of his cock lined directly up with her wet pussy lips. He jerked forward with such force that 3 inches went in her pussy making Jaina moan yet again. "God Jaina, how are you so tight?" Grunted Jacen as he continued to try and push more of his cock in.

Jacen had never thought that Jaina was a virgin, but save the absence of a cherry, their was no way to tell she wasn't. "Working out ... So much ... Does ... A body ... Good." Said Jaina in between moans. In truth Jaina had only ever had sex once.

After 45 minutes of hard pushing and two more explosive orgasms, Jacen finally had his dick all the way in. Now that he was in he started pumping back and forth faster and faster. "Ughhh! Ugh! Oh! Ummm!" moaned Jaina as her brother picked up speed.

Jacen reached out and put one hand on the bed next to Jaina's neck and used the other to massage her right breast occasionally pinching her hard nipple. Jaina moaned out Jacen's name.

Jacen reached out to the force as he continued to plow his sexy sister, and used it to stimulate his sisters clit. "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Screamed Jaina as this sudden stimulation sent her over the edge for a fifth time. Jaina's body suddenly started to convulse in pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her body like a crazed rancor. This orgasm put every other orgasm she had ever experienced to shame.

Jacen smiled to himself as his sexy sister recovered. As Jacen pulled out of Jaina, Jaina looked back to ask why he had stopped. She did not get the chance as Jacen grabbed her legs and pulled her across the bed. Jaina's butt was now at the edge of the bed, still not sure what Jacen was doing. Jacen, who was now standing at the end of the bed, lifted up Jaina's legs so that they were resting on his shoulders and ruffly plunged his cock back into her dripping pussy.

"Uggghhhh" moaned Jaina as she finally understood what he had been doing. This new position made her pussy even tighter for Jacen as he continued to fuck his sister. The new change in position gave Jacen more pleasure, his stamina started to deplete quickly. As he started to feel the need to cum Jaina went through yet another orgasm.

Jacen suddenly started to breath heavy as Jaina's pussy convulsed around his cock and a rush of her cum drenched his cock. He was seconds away from blowing his own load. "Jaina, I'm gonna cum in your pussy, is that ok?" Said Jacen in a shaky voice. "Fuck yes it's ok! Do It! Fill me with your hot cum!" Yelled Jaina.

Hearing Jaina talk like that to him sent Jacen over the edge. "UGGHH!" Grunted Jacen as hot load after hot load of his jedi cum poured into his sister. It took 4 minutes for Jacen to finish cumming, after which he pulled his cum drenched cock out if his sisters cock. "Wow Jacen you came a lot!" Said Jaina who had recovered from her own orgasm and was deeply enjoying the sensation of having hot cum inside her.

Without another word Jacen flopped down next to Jaina panting heavily. Jaina leaned over to her brother and gave him a long sensual kiss. Jacen understood the message. "Thanks I look forward to next time". With a smile on his face Jacen drifted off into unconsciousness as Jaina lay next to him, using the force to pull her brothers cum from her pussy and placing it directly in her mouth. "mmmm" moaned Jaina.

She new that she was gonna do it again, and she couldn't wait. She snuggled up next to Jacen and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
